


AFTER THE GOVERNORS BALL IN AUSTIN

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, erotic fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say?  That picture of him on the bike and he's wearing a suit for crying out loud.  eh, mea culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFTER THE GOVERNORS BALL IN AUSTIN

Imagine being at that party in Austin Texas at the Governors Ball.  
You slip your key to the nearby notell motel into his pocket and make eye contact.  
Later that night as you are sipping a nitecap in your room he roars into the parking lot in that suit and on that bike. A few moments later  
you hear the key in the door. He looks directly into you eyes  
And seems to be assessing your intentions. Either that or reading your mind.  
With 2 long strides he has approached the chair you are sitting in and gripping your elbow makes you stand as he kisses you filling your mouth with his probing tongue. You are so on board for whatever he has in mind. He guides you to the bed all the time nuzzling your neck. Just as you are thinking of getting undressed and into the bed he turns you around and has you bending over the edge of the bed, pulling up your cocktail dress. He unbuttons his fly and with a groan  
he pushes your panties aside and nudges 2 fingers into your wetness. Assured you are more than ready he thrusts in side. Before he makes another move  
he delivers a good hard slap to your backside that catches your breath. Reaching around, with one hand fondling your breasts  
and the other finding just the right spot on your inner labia, he finds that spot. That spot that is ripe and ready  
and he starts a rhythmic in and out while rubbing your clit. You are moaning more than he is as he pounds harder and faster. You climax and then he groans into a long spasmodic orgasm. He stands up and rebuttons the fly. Cool and casually he sits in the upholstered chair and finishes your nitecap. His unrelenting stare has you scurrying to re do your clothes. A banging at the door seems to be someone he knows and he lets his publicist in. She has a non disclosure document and he never takes his eyes off you as you sign and she pulls him out the door.  
Fully believing you must have just had an erotic dream you fall asleep satisfied and happy.

http://keanuquotes.tumblr.com/post/106925382854/2014-via-https-twitter-com-keanulatino


End file.
